Ich jage Monster
Inhaltsverzeichnis Teil 1: "Ich jage Monster" Teil 2: "Ich jage Tiere" _____________________ Ich jage Monster. Das tue ich bereits mein Leben lang. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je etwas anderes getan zu haben. Womöglich gab es einst ein Leben vor dieser Tätigkeit, doch dieser Teil meiner Selbst ist schon lange verstorben. Übrig geblieben ist ein Uhrwerk, eine Maschine, welche mit exakter Präzision arbeitet, nie ermüdet, nur einem Ziel folgt. Ich jage Monster. Kreaturen der Nacht. Kreaturen des Tages. Wesen, so schrecklich, dass kein menschliches Auge, das sie erblickt, nicht unweigerlich zusammenzuckt. Kein Verstand vermag ihre Grausamkeiten zu begreifen, und wer es versucht, der verliert sich unweigerlich früher oder später in der Finsternis. Einer Dunkelheit, aus der es kein Entrinnen gibt, in der nur der Wahnsinn regiert. Ich jage Monster. Habe ich erst einmal die Fährte aufgenommen, finde ich sie immer. Sie verstecken sich, verkriechen sich in dunkle Löcher, in den Ritzen der Gesellschaft, wo sie unbemerkt zwischen ihr wandeln, doch ihnen allen ist eine Eigenschaft gleich: Ein raubtierhaftes Gelüst, welches sich durch einen eigentümlichen Glanz in ihren Augen widerspiegelt. Erspähe ich es, ist das Schicksal der Bestie unweigerlich besiegelt. Bisher habe ich keines von ihnen entkommen lassen und ich gedenke nicht, daran in Zukunft etwas zu ändern. Ich jage Monster. Bei der Jagd baue ich auf simples Werkzeug. Verlässlich muss es sein, damit es mich im entscheidenden Moment nicht im Stich lässt. Eine Schusswaffe zum Beispiel kann Ladehemmungen oder ähnlichen Fehlfunktionen unterliegen, eine Klinge hingegen ist, wenn gut gepflegt, jederzeit scharf und bereit, Fleisch zu zerschneiden, Leben auszuhauchen. Doch mein mächtigstes Werkzeug stellt mein Körper selbst dar, das Uhrwerk, die Maschine. Alle anderen Utensilien dienen lediglich der Verlängerung und Erweiterung meiner Extremitäten, meines perfekten Mechanismus. Ich jage Monster. Doch wie jedes Wesen und jedes Ding dieser Welt unterliege auch ich einer Gesetzmäßigkeit, welcher nichts und niemand entrinnen kann. Ich rede von der Zeit. Zeit lässt uns altern. Zeit lässt mein Uhrwerk rosten, es ins Stocken geraten. Zahnräder brechen ab, das Getriebe läuft längst nicht mehr so geschmiert wie früher. Eines Tages wird es gänzlich zum Stillstand kommen und mir graut bereits vor diesem Moment. Nicht, weil ich um mein eigenes Ableben fürchte, sondern weil ich die unwissende Welt dann allein mit den Kreaturen lasse, die nur ich sehe, die nur ich jage. Ich jage Monster. Was wird nach mir sein? Wer wird die Bestände der grässlichen Bestien eindämmen, sie dezimieren, auf dass sie die Menschheit nicht überrennen? Noch mögen sie sich verstecken, noch mögen sie sich im Verborgenen bewegen und nur selten hinausstromern, um selbst auf die Jagd zu gehen. Sie fürchten sich, sie fürchten sich vor mir. Sie wissen, wenn sie sich zeigen, sich mir offenbaren, dann werden sie sterben. Da sie in der Regel Einzelgänger sind, so wie ich, haben sie sich bisher nicht zusammengetan, um mich gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. Das ist mein Glück. Es ist das Glück der Menschen, die zu schützen ich mir geschworen habe. Doch eines Tages werde ich sterben und dann wird es niemanden mehr geben, den sie fürchten. Ich jage Monster. Ich kann mich nicht um die Belange der Zukunft kümmern, nicht im Augenblick jedenfalls. Derzeit erfordern andere Dinge meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin auf der Jagd. Einmal mehr hat sich eine Kreatur von ihrer grässlichsten Seite gezeigt, hat ihre Fratze der Welt offenbart und Leben genommen, um ihren unstillbaren Hunger zu mindern. Ich jage dieses Monster nun schon eine ganze Weile. Eine Nachricht hat mich auf seine Spur geführt. Sie ist mir nicht ganz freiwillig in die Hände geraten, doch bei einer Profession wie der meinen kann man es sich nicht erlauben, immerzu die Gesetze der Gesellschaft zu befolgen. Freilich würden sie es nicht verstehen. Sie würden über mich urteilen und mich wegsperren für das, was ich tagein tagaus unternehme. Weil sie blind sind, weil sie nicht sehen, was ich sehe. Deswegen muss auch ich im Verborgenen agieren, abgeschottet vom Rest der Zivilisation, die so undankbar meine Anwesenheit nicht einmal dann wertzuschätzen wüsste, wenn ich eine der mordlustigen Bestien direkt vor ihren Augen zur Strecke brächte. Aus der Nachricht weiß ich, dass das Monster, das ich jage, sich hinter einer unscheinbaren Maske verbirgt. Die Nachricht lautet folgendermaßen: Sie ist schon wieder offen, die Tür. Wie ein gähnendes, schwarzes Loch liegt sie vor mir, ruft nach mir, lädt mich zu sich ein, verheißungsvoll, verlockend und doch gefährlich, das weiß ich nur zu gut, obgleich ich nicht genau sagen kann, woher ich das weiß. '' ''Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, nicht wahr? Nein, wie auch, habe ich die letzten Tage doch Stillschweigen darüber bewahrt. Du magst ich fragen, warum ich das getan habe, doch die Antwort liegt auf der Hand: weil es schier verrückt klingt, was ich zu erzählen habe. '' ''Doch nun, da ich kurz davor stehe, mich der Finsternis hinter der Tür zu stellen, welche sperrangelweit offen vor mir liegt, kann ich es nicht länger für mich behalten. Jemand muss es wissen, um im Zweifel nach mir zu suchen… falls ich nicht zurückkommen sollte. Das mag jetzt melodramatisch klingen, und wenn ich erst in ein paar Minuten wieder draußen bin, werden wir vermutlich herzlich über meine Paranoia lachen, darüber, dass ich mich so lächerlich angestellt habe, dass ich so unbegründet Angst vor Dingen gehabt habe, die gar nicht existieren. Ach, wie schön wäre es, wenn es tatsächlich so käme, mir würde ein Stein vom Herzen fallen, doch ich fürchte, mich erwartet eine andere Zukunft. '' ''Aber Angst hin oder her, ich muss endlich Gewissheit haben. Vorher werde ich nicht zur Ruhe kommen, selbst wenn es… Nein, darüber will ich nicht einmal nachdenken. '' ''Außerdem wird es endlich Zeit, dir zu erklären, wovon ich hier eigentlich rede, nicht wahr? Vielleicht wirst du dann verstehen, vielleicht mich für verrückt erklären, mir ist es gleich. Im Augenblick ist mir nur wichtig, die Wahrheit zu ergründen. '' ''Wie du ja weißt, achten wir derzeit auf die Katze unserer Nachbarn, die einige Häuser weiter wohnen. Zweimal täglich gehen wir einzeln oder gemeinsam rüber, um den Kleinen zu füttern und zu bespaßen. '' ''Es geschah bei einem dieser Besuche. Diesen erledigte ich allein, natürlich tat ich es, sonst müsste ich dir das hier nicht erklären. Gerade wollte ich mich wieder auf den Weg machen, da ich zu der Überzeugung gelangt war, genug Zeit mit dem kleinen Racker verbracht zu haben – was er natürlich anders sah. Kurz bevor ich die Haustür erreichte, verharrte ich jedoch plötzlich, weil mich ein komisches Gefühl beschlich. '' ''So leise wie nur irgend möglich machte ich den letzten Schritt auf die Tür zu und kam mir dabei reichlich albern vor. Doch dieses Gefühl hinderte mich nicht daran, auch weiterhin achtsam zu bleiben, auf meine Instinkte zu hören, die mir lauthals zuschrieen, ja ruhig zu bleiben, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Wie von einem Automatismus getrieben steuerten meine Augen den Spion an, um zu sehen, was sich außerhalb der sicheren Wohnung abspielte. Der Hausflur lag verwaist vor mir, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass ich eine Präsenz spürte. Meine Sinne schienen bis aufs Feinste geschärft zu sein. '' ''Kurz darauf ertönte ein Laut, so grässlich, dass er mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es klang wie ein Husten, jedoch erstickt, tief und schleimig. Dreimal in kurzer Abfolge erreichte diese Musik der Vergänglichkeit mein Ohr. Begleitet wurde sie von dem leisen Schlurfen schwerer Schritte. '' ''Wie gebannt starrte ich weiter durch das kleine Loch, welches mir einen Blick auf die Außenwelt gewährte. Eine alte Dame schlich an der Tür vorbei, langsam, schwergängig. Während sie sich ihren Weg zu ihrer Haustür bahnte, welche direkt gegenüberlag, streckte sich die Zeit ins Unermessliche. Allein für diesen Pfad verschwendete sie eben jene Ressource, von der ihr nur noch so wenig auf unserem schönen Planeten blieb. '' ''Vielleicht war es gerade dieser Umstand, der mich so schaudern ließ. Im Angesicht der Zukunft, die uns alle unausweichlich erwartet, einer Zukunft, die sich mit jedem verstreichenden Jahr tiefer in unser Antlitz gräbt, bis es schließlich endgültig erschlafft und sich nie mehr regt, fühlen sich die meisten Menschen unwohl, weil sie an ihre eigene Sterblichkeit erinnert werden. '' ''Aber das war nicht alles, das war nicht der einzige Grund, der mich so in eine unbegründete Angst versetzte, der mich regelrecht lähmte. Da ruhte noch etwas anderes in diesem alternden, sich dem Tod nähernden Körper. Etwas, das ich nicht beschreiben kann. Es handelte sich nur um eine Ahnung, welche tief unten in meinem Bewusstsein schlummerte und die Alarmglocken schrillen ließ, ohne mir jedoch klar mitzuteilen, wovor es mich genau zu warnen versuchte. '' ''In den nächsten Sekunden schaffte die alte Dame es endlich vor ihre Tür. Sie schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss, trat ein und ließ die Tür noch einige Zeit offenstehen. Schon nachdem sie in ihren Flur verschwunden war, konnte ich sie nicht mehr ausmachen, da dieser im Dunkeln lag - und das, obwohl es draußen taghell war. '' ''Irgendwann entschied die alte Frau wohl, dass ich genug Einblicke in ihre Wohnung bekommen hätte – irgendwie spürte ich regelrecht, dass sie wusste, dass ich sie beobachtete –, denn sie schloss die Tür endlich hinter sich, jedoch scheinbar nicht gänzlich. '' ''Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es an meiner eingeschränkten Sicht durch das Guckloch lag oder ob die Tür tatsächlich noch ein Stück weit offenstand. Jedenfalls entschied ich, dass mich das nicht weiter kümmerte. Ich wollte nur noch so viel Entfernung zwischen mich und die Quelle meiner irrationalen Angst bringen wie nur möglich. Das in der ganzen Zeit der Kater zwischen meinen Beinen hin und her geschlichen war, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, hatte ich nur beiläufig registriert. '' ''Jetzt floh er allerdings, da ich die Tür vor mir öffnete, um endlich wegzukommen. Gerade als ich sie wieder schloss, fuhr ich auch schon erschrocken herum, da ich etwas aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Und da stand sie, einfach so, inmitten ihres Türrahmens, als hätte sie nur darauf gelauert, dass ich endlich rauskam. '' ''„Guten Tag“, grüßte sie mit überraschend fester, klarer Stimme. '' ''„Hallo“, stammelte ich leise zurück, wandte mich wieder zurück, schloss ab und machte mich schnell davon, während ich noch den schwachen Versuch unternahm, mein rasendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und mir dies gleichzeitig nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ich scheiterte an beidem kläglich und wurde selbst dann das Gefühl nicht los, den Blick der alten Frau in meinem Rücken brennen zu spüren, als ich mich bereits mehrere Meter von dem Haus entfernt hatte. Hätte ich im Vorbeigehen zur Seite geschaut, ich war mir sicher, sie im Fenster stehen zu sehen, ihre trüben, glasigen Augen auf mich gerichtet, jeden meiner Schritte beobachtend. '' ''Doch ich wandte mich nicht zur Seite, was nichts daran ändert, dass sie mich seit jenem Tag verfolgt. Nicht im wörtlichen Sinn – obgleich ich mir dessen nicht sicher bin –, sondern in meiner paranoiden Fantasie. Wohin ich auch gehe, ich habe stetig das Gefühl, von ihr angestarrt zu werden. Selbst in meinen Träumen steht sie urplötzlich einfach in einer Tür, ohne dass ich es vorher hätte hören können, weil sie sich so unglaublich leise bewegt. Jedes Mal grüßt sie mich, jedes Mal beobachtet sie mich, jedes Mal wache ich schweißgebadet auf. '' ''Vermutlich hätte ich dir das schon vorher sagen sollen, vielleicht hätten wir dann einen Ausweg aus meiner misslichen Lage finden können. Jetzt jedoch ist es dafür zu spät. Denn wieder einmal bin ich hier, und wie du ja bereits weißt, steht die Tür der alten Dame offen. '' ''Ich kann nicht anders, verstehst du? Nein, vermutlich tust du das nicht, aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. Ich muss das jetzt einfach machen, um endlich Gewissheit zu haben, um endlich wieder ruhig schlafen zu können. Wenn sich alles als riesiger Irrtum herausstellt, werde ich darüber lachen, wenn nicht… nun, über diese Möglichkeit versuche ich so wenig wie möglich nachzudenken. Was könnte mich schon in der Dunkelheit dieser Wohnung erwarten? Eine alte Frau, die vergessen hat, ihre Haustür zu schließen, lautet die offensichtliche Antwort. Bald werde ich es wissen. Bis später… hoffe ich. '' Und hier endet die Nachricht, welche auf das Monster weist, welches ich derzeit jage. Ich lese sie noch einmal, während ich durch die Umgebung streife und die Lage sondiere. Alles ruhig soweit, aber das ist es ja immer. Die Monster verbergen sich immer in unscheinbaren Verhältnissen, zwischen ihren Nachbarn, denen sie eine Rolle vorspielen, welche von ihnen bereitwillig geschluckt wird. Es ist leichter zu glauben, dass in ihrer Umgebung jeder nett und freundlich ist, als jeden Unbekannten – oder auch Bekannten – zu bezichtigen, eine grauenerregende Bestie zu sein. Das Monster, das ich jage, verkleidet sich also als alte Frau. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, kommt jedoch auch nicht allzu häufig vor. Im Grunde spielt es für mich jedoch keine Rolle. Welche Masken sie auch tragen, die Monster dahinter sind immer die gleichen und sie erfahren alle die selbe Gerechtigkeit durch meine Hand, ehe ich weiterziehe und mich der nächsten Beute widme. Bevor die Jagd beginnt, ziehe ich ein letztes Mal meine Runde. Ich stecke das Handy, auf dem ich noch einmal die Nachricht überprüft habe, weg. Der junge Mann, der sie abgeschickt hat, wird seit einigen Tagen vermisst. Natürlich ist die Polizei der Spur nachgegangen, doch hat sie nichts finden können. Das wundert mich nicht, denn sie sehen nicht, sie sind blind. Das Monster wird mir nicht entkommen. Für das Opfer mag es bereits zu spät sein, doch ich werde verhindern, dass die Kreatur weitere Beute niederstreckt. Gedanklich überprüfe ich noch einmal meine Ausrüstung und wie ich vorzugehen plane. Unter meinem langen Mantel, welcher in Anbetracht der heißen Sommersonne, die auf mich herabscheint, völlig fehl am Platz wirkt, trage ich allerlei Werkzeuge des Tötens. Zumeist Klingen in unterschiedlicher Größe und Beschaffenheit. Zusätzlich trage ich eine Tasche bei mir, in der ich die einzige unverlässliche Waffe aufbewahre, die ich mir gestatte. Bisher hat sie mir immer gute Dienste geleistet, ob heute der Tag gekommen ist, an dem sie mir ihren Dienst versagt? Bald werde ich es wissen. Meine Vorbereitung nähert sich ihrem Ende. Die Menschen, die mir auf meinem Weg begegnen, meiden mich. Womöglich liegt es an meinem ungepflegten Äußeren. Meine letzte Rasur ist mehrere Tage her, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal geduscht habe. Nicht dass es mich kümmern würde. Sollen sie ruhig vor mir ausweichen, sollen sie mich für einen Ausgestoßenen halten, das erleichtert mir meine Arbeit nur. Ich erreiche das Heim das Monsters. Die Haustür bereitet mir keine Probleme, den Schlüssel habe ich mir schon vor einigen Tagen besorgt. Ich trete in den Hausflur, nur einige Schritte hinein, gerade weit genug, dass man mich von draußen im Vorbeigehen nicht mehr sieht. Alles scheint ruhig zu sein. Ich atme tief durch, gehe in die Knie, lege die Tasche auf den Boden und öffne sie. Darin ruht eine zusammengeklappte Armbrust, gemeinsam mit einigen Bolzen. Mit einigen geübten Handgriffen baue ich die Waffe zusammen, lege das erste und hoffentlich einzige Projektil ein und spanne sie. Niemand ist die Treppe von oben nach unten gekommen, niemand durch die Haustür hereingehuscht. Das Glück ist mir hold… noch. Ich hasse es, mich in derlei Angelegenheiten auf ein solch wankelmütiges Wesen wie Fortuna verlassen zu müssen, doch hin und wieder ist es unabwendbar. Selbst der geübteste Jäger kann nicht jede Situation vorhersehen und vor allem beherrschen. Improvisation macht einen Großteil meiner Berufung aus. Dank meiner Anpassungsfähigkeiten habe ich bisher noch immer obsiegt, jedoch lassen diese, wie alle anderen Fähigkeiten auch, mit dem Alter mehr und mehr nach. Ein Umstand, den ich mir nur ungerne eingestehe, allerdings auch nicht zu leugnen vermag. Ich bewege mich bei Weitem nicht mehr so geschmeidig und sicher wie früher, langsamer bin ich auch geworden, meine Sinne lassen von Jahr zu Jahr mehr nach. Dennoch kämpfe ich bis zum bitteren Ende weiter, weil es außer mir sonst niemand zu tun vermag. Ein letztes Mal überprüfe ich meine Ausrüstung und vor allem meine mentale Bereitschaft. Ich bin so bereit, wie ich nur sein kann. Ich richte mich auf, wobei ich meine schmerzenden Kniegelenke so gut es geht zu ignorieren versuche. Ebenso das deutlich vernehmbare Knirschen und Knacken in meinem Rücken. Setzt der Verfall erst einmal ein, geht er rasend schnell voran, ich kann nur hoffen, dass mir noch ein paar Jahre vergönnt sind, ehe meine körperlichen Beeinträchtigungen mich unweigerlich in die Arme des Todes geleiten, weil ich in einer einzigen unachtsamen Sekunde unterliege. Schmerzen und Alter hin oder her, als ich mich wieder in Bewegung setze, ist alles vergessen. Mein Fokus liegt auf meinem Ziel, er lässt mich alles andere ausblenden. Ich bringe die letzten Meter bis zur Wohnungstür des Monsters hinter mich und stelle überrascht fest, dass sie offensteht. Hat das Biest mich beobachtet, mein Kommen erwartet? Vermutlich, aber damit kann ich umgehen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in das offene Messer meines Gegners renne, bereitwillig in eine Falle trete. Improvisation ist alles. Die Höhle des Monsters ist dunkel. Gut, dass ich mich nicht vor der Finsternis fürchte. Beim Eintreten ist das erste, was ich bemerke, eine scheinbar allumfassende Stille. Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich in eine andere Welt eintauchen, und gewissermaßen tue ich das auch. Von der Außenwelt, die nichts Böses ahnt, hinein in die Höhle des Löwen. In das Domizil der Bestie, in der sie nicht zu verbergen braucht, was sie ist. Hier residiert sie, hier ''herrscht ''sie. Dies zur Schau zu stellen, würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. Eine Eigenart, die den meisten Monstern innewohnt und auf die ich mich nur zu gerne verlasse, da es meine Beute unachtsam werden lässt. In ihrem eigenen Reich fühlen sie sich häufig überlegen, ein Trugschluss, den ich ihnen immer wieder bereitwillig aufzeige. In der Regel ist es auch das letzte, was ich ihnen zeige… Die Jagd beginnt im Heim und hier wird sie auch enden. Mit – für mein Alter – schnellen und selbstsicheren Schritten husche ich durch den Flur, schaue nach rechts, die Armbrust im Anschlag. Der Raum, der vor mir liegt, ist leer, die Rollläden runtergelassen, was die Finsternis, die hier drinnen herrscht, erklärt. Trotz der schlechten Sicht erkenne ich genug: eine große Schrankwand, zwei Kommoden, ein Bett, kurzum, das Schlafzimmer. Obgleich es klüger wäre, den Schrank einer näheren Untersuchung zu unterziehen und unter das Bett zu schauen, wende ich mich wieder ab. Meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass ich hier nicht fündig werde, sie täuschen mich nie. Nächster Raum: Bad. Leer. Auch die Küche liegt verwaist da, auch hier ist es stockdunkel. Ein einzelner Teller steht neben einem Glas im Abwaschbecken, die Spülmaschine ist leer, weitgehend ist alles aufgeräumt, sauber und ordentlich. Nichts weist darauf hin, dass hier etwaige Schlachtgelage stattgefunden haben, was nichts zu bedeuten hat. Manche Monster jagten nur des Vergnügens wegen, nicht weil sie ihren Hunger stillen wollen… vielmehr befriedigen sie damit andere, dunklere Gelüste. Was nicht bedeutet, dass es sie nicht trotzdem gibt. Bestien, die ihre Opfer bis auf die Knochen abnagen und wahre Blutbäder hinterlassen. Was dieses Exemplar wohl mit seiner Beute gemacht hat? Sicher würde ich es bald schon herausfinden, und wenn nicht, dann wäre das auch verkraftbar, solange ich nur dafür Sorge trage, dass es keine weiteren Todesfälle gibt. Zurück im Flur stelle ich fest, dass es nur noch einen Raum gibt. Dort wird es in der Dunkelheit lauern, das Monster. Auf den ersten Blick scheint alles ruhig und verlassen, was vordergründig daran liegt, dass ich nicht bis zum Ende des Raumes sehen kann, da er etwas länger ist als das Schlafzimmer und meine alten Augen nicht mehr so weit durch die Dunkelheit reichen. Dann jedoch verrät das Ungeheuer sich durch eine unbedachte Bewegung. Dank des Restlichts, das noch immer vorhanden ist, erkenne ich, wie es den Kopf ganz leicht dreht, da besagtes Licht sich kurz in seinn Augen reflektiert. Jetzt, da ich seine Position lokalisiert habe, wäre es mir ein Leichtes, die Armbrust anzusetzen und zu feuern. Der Schuss würde es vielleicht nicht töten, aber zumindest lange genug ablenken, dass ich den Rest mit meinen Messern erledigen könnte. Selbst dann, wenn ich blindlings durch die Finsternis stolpern müsste. Aber das wäre zu einfach. So einfach ist es auf der Jagd nie. Vorsichtig trete ich ein, mein Ziel ununterbrochen fixiert. Sie regt sich nicht mehr, starrt mich nur aus ihren trüben Augen an, welche Teil ihrer Maskerade sind. Meine Nerven sind zum Zerreißen gespannt, auch wenn ich äußerlich ruhig wirke. Ein einziger Fehler könnte meinen unweigerlichen Tod bedeuten, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich muss aufs höchste Maß konzentriert bleiben, jede Veränderung meiner Umgebung wahrnehmen. Ein leises Knarzen ertönt, es lässt mich ganz leicht zusammenzucken. Ich hasse mich für diese Reaktion, weil sie als Schwäche gedeutet werden kann. Fast schon meine ich, die Alte in ihrer hintersten Zimmerecke, in die sie sich verkrochen hat, hämisch grinsen zu sehen. Das macht mich wütend. Ich unterdrücke meine Gefühle so gut ich kann. Unachtsamkeit aufgrund von Zorn kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Ich mache einen weiteren Schritt hinein in die Dunkelheit, erneut ertönt ein Knarzen, dieses Mal bin ich vorbereitet, kein Zucken durchfährt meinen Körper. Die Geräusche ertönen aus der Richtung des Monsters, jetzt werden sie rhythmischer. Ein Schaukelstuhl, erkenne ich. Das Monster sitzt, auf mich wartend, in einem Schaukelstuhl. Hin und her, hin und her. Fast schon hypnotisch erklingen in fester Abfolge immer wieder die gleichen Töne. Für eine Sekunde lasse ich mich davon einlullen, ehe ich mich zur Räson rufe. Ein Fehler… ein einziger Fehler…!, sage ich mir wieder und wieder. Mein Herz schlägt beständig und ruhig, und doch ein ganz klein bisschen schneller als zuvor. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennen mich von dem Monster, welches abgesehen davon, dass es weiterhin gemütlich vor sich hin schaukelt, keinerlei Regung zeigt. Mittlerweile erkenne ich sie silhouettenhaft. Der kleine, pummelige Körper, die eingefallenen, funkelnden Augen, die knochigen, verkrümmten Glieder. Sie wirkt nicht gefährlich, nur wie eine alte Dame, die ihre letzten Tage verlebt. Doch ich lasse mich nicht täuschen, ich erkenne das verräterische Blitzen in ihren Augen. Ich stehe nun direkt vor dem Monster. Die Spitze des eingelegten Bolzen auf ihre Stirn gerichtet. Nur ein Fingerzucken trennt sie noch zwischen den Zuständen Leben und Tod. Die Dame lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Obgleich sie mir direkt in die Augen sieht, vorbei an dem tödlichen Instrument, welches ihr Leben jede Sekunde aushauchen könnte, schaukelt sie einfach gelassen weiter. Hin und her, hin und her. Schon wieder muss ich innerlich den Kopf schütteln, um nicht im Stehen einzunicken. Sie ist gut, sie ist verdammt gut, aber das wird sie auch nicht retten, denn ich bin besser. Gerade als ich den Abzug betätigen möchte, um dieser Scharade endlich ein Ende zu bereiten, kommt Bewegung in den Körper des Monsters. „Guten Tag“, krächzt sie mit fester Stimme. Das bringt mich aus der Fassung, lässt meine Konzentration für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwanken. Ein fataler Fehler, wie ich gleich darauf erfahren muss. In den darauffolgenden Sekunden geschehen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig, obgleich sie eigentlich einer festen Abfolge unterliegen. In meinem Bewusstsein verschwimmen die Grenzen jedoch ineinander und alles verkommt zu einem einzigen, kritischen Moment. Ich höre den Schritt hinter mir viel zu spät. Wie lange wurde ich schon unbemerkt verfolgt, wie lange schon habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass wir nicht nur zu zweit sind? Zu lange, so viel steht fest, und diese Unachtsamkeit bereue ich sogleich, als ein stechender Schmerz mir durch die linke Schulter fährt. Ich schreie kurz auf und taumle nach vorne. Mein zweiter Fehler. Alte Hände langen mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit und Präzision nach vorne. Sie greifen nach der Armbrust, die ich noch fest umklammert halte. Der Ruck, mit der sie daran zieht, ist nicht stark, reicht jedoch, um mir eine unüberlegte Handlung abzuringen. Ich drücke ab, der Bolzen fliegt schnurgerade nach vorne und bohrt sich mit Leichtigkeit in sein Ziel, in diesem Fall in die Wand hinter der alten Dame, welche vollkommen unbeschadet bleibt. Jetzt ist es auch egal, ich lasse die Waffe los, soll sie sie haben, zum Nachladen komme ich ohnehin nicht mehr. Befreit von dem Griff, drehe ich mich um. Ich muss wissen, mit was ich es hier zu tun habe, um in Sekundenschnelle eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ein Mann unbestimmten Alters steht dort in der Finsternis. Er mag Anfang Zwanzig oder Ende Fünfzig sein, ich kann es nicht sagen. Lässig gibt er sich, mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches jedoch nicht über den mordlustigen Glanz in seinen Augen hinwegtäuschen kann. Er ist ein Raubtier, ohne Frage. Spielerisch hält er ein Messer in der Hand, sein zweites, denn das erste steckt noch in mir. Auch wenn die Schmerzen höllisch sind, ignoriere ich sie für den Moment, so gut es geht. Ich spüre, wie das Blut meinen Rücken hinabläuft, während die Zeit sich ewig in die Länge zieht. Weder der Jäger noch die Monster regen sich, alle warten auf den nächsten Fehltritt des jeweils anderen. Der nächste Fehler geht erneut auf mein Konto. Als ich ein Knarzen hinter mir höre, schießen mir gleich mehrere Bilder durch den Kopf. Bilder von möglichen Ereignissen, die meinem Leben ein jähes Ende bereiten könnten. Aus diesem Grund greife ich mit gewohnter Geschwindigkeit in die Innenseite meines Mantels und drehe mich nach hinten hin um, noch während ich die Klinge schwungvoll hinausziehe. Ich ziele etwas nach unten, da mein Ziel sitzt, während ich stehe, und schneide doch nur durch die Luft. Die Sekunde der Irritation besiegelt mein Schicksal. Ein Plumpsen ertönt direkt unter mir. Das alte Monster hat sich einfach nach vorne gebeugt, um meinen Angriff zu entgehen, und nun einfach fallen lassen. Immer noch verwirrt von dieser lächerlich wirkenden, aber doch so effektiven Methode, mir zu entgehen, bemerke ich zu spät, wie der alte Körper sich um meine Beine schlängelt. Ihre Arme wickelt sie um mich, drückt sich so fest an mich, wie sie nur kann. Viel Kraft hat sie zwar nicht zur Verfügung, doch die braucht sie auch gar nicht, denn just in diesem Moment spüre ich regelrecht, wie sich das andere Monster wieder nähert. Beim Versuch, mich zu drehen, verliere ich dank meines Anhängsels das Gleichgewicht und stolpere zur Seite. Die Alte kann mich nicht mehr halten, während ich falle, aber das braucht sie auch nicht mehr, sie hat ihr Ziel erreicht. Während ich stürze, trifft einer meiner Stiefel sie hart am Kopf, was jedoch nur einen winzigen Sieg auf meinem Punktekonto darstellt. Hart pralle ich auf dem Boden auf. Es raubt mir für einen Augenblick die Luft. Davon lasse ich mich nicht abhalten. Das Uhrwerk reagiert automatisch auf diese neuartige Situation, wenn auch viel zu langsam. Ich stemme die Hände in den Boden, versuche mich aufzurichten und werde gleich wieder niedergedrückt. Ein Fuß ruht auf meinem Rücken. Das Monster kommt zu mir runter, drückt mir sein Knie in die Wirbelsäule, welche laut aufschreit vor Schmerz. Durch das Gewicht kann ich kaum atmen, und so niedergepresst komme ich weder an meine Waffen ran, noch kann ich groß nach hinten hin ausholen. Es ist aussichtslos. Ich schließe die Augen, das war es also. Es gibt kein Entkommen, das Monster wird mich jeden Moment töten. Der Jäger hat versagt. Ich will mich nicht in mein Schicksal ergeben, doch eine leise, drängende Stimme flüstert mir zu, dass ich genau das tun sollte. Du hast lange genug gekämpft, hast lange genug gejagt, sagt sie mir. Es wird Zeit abzutreten, Zeit, in Frieden zu vergehen. Du bist alt, erklärt sie weiter, du merkst es doch. Wie viele Fehler hast du heute hintereinander begangen? Du hättest nicht auf deine Instinkte vertrauen sollen, hättest in den Schrank und unter das Bett schauen müssen, dann wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen. Doch das hast du nicht, und warum? Weil du bereit bist. Eigentlich hast du es doch gewusst, du hast gewusst, was hier vor sich geht, aber du hast es bereitwillig ignoriert, hast die Augen davor verschlossen, warst blind. Nicht die Alte war dein Ziel, das wahre Monster ist ihr Sohn oder Enkel. Es ändert nichts daran, dass sie Teil dieser grauenhaften Taten ist. Immerhin hat sie ihn versteckt, ihn gedeckt, ihm Obhut gegeben, ihn versorgt. Wie viele Male hat sie ihn in dem vollen Bewusstsein, welchen Tätigkeiten er nachgeht, bereitwillig in die Nacht entlassen? Wie viele Male ihm wieder die Tür geöffnet, ihn eingelassen und ungefragt ignoriert, woher das ganze Blut an seiner Kleidung kam? Wann hat sie begonnen, selbst Fallen zu legen, Unwissende zu sich zu holen, die sie ihm als Opfergabe darlegen konnte? So viele Fragen und keine Antworten. Nicht, dass sie noch eine Rolle spielen würden. Ich öffne die Augen wieder. Wie lange liege ich schon hier? Warum beendet er es nicht endlich? Eine Schmerzwelle durchfährt meine Schulter, als er nur leicht die Klinge berührt, welche noch immer darin steckt. Mit einem Ruck zieht er sie plötzlich heraus, was mir einen gedämpften Schrei entlockt. Blut strömt aus der Wunde und breitet sich unter mir aus. Dann geschieht etwas Unerwartetes. Das Monster erhebt sich, geht runter von mir und wartet. Was soll ich tun? Wenn ich jetzt aufstehe, wird er sich dann auf mich stürzen und es beenden? Oder will er den Tanz noch etwas länger aufführen, will er, dass ich mich zur Wehr setze, ihm noch ein bisschen Freude bereite, ehe er mir das Messer in meine Eingeweide rammt? Wenn es so ist, entscheide ich, soll er es so haben. Vielleicht habe ich doch noch eine Chance, hier lebend rauszukommen. Unter Schmerzen richte ich mich auf, langsam und bedacht, um die Beute nicht zu verschrecken. Als ich mich umdrehe, erwartet mich ein unerwartetes Bild. Das Monster steht nicht bereit zum Angriff dort, sondern kniet in der Ecke des Zimmers. Der Kopf der Alten ruht auf seinem Oberschenkel, er streichelt sacht über ihr graues Haar, welches verklebt ist von Blut. Mein unfreiwilliger Tritt schien doch fester gewesen zu sein als gedacht, die Dame rührt sich nicht. Ich empfinde kein Mitleid mit dem Helfer des Monsters. Sie hat es nicht anders verdient. Und dennoch bleibe ich wie versteinert stehen. Da liegt sie vor mir, die Chance, das Monster zu erlegen. Seine Messer hat er achtlos beiseitegelegt, er ist schutzlos, würde vermutlich nicht einmal versuchen, mich aufzuhalten. Auf seine verquere Art hat er wohl tatsächlich so etwas wie Liebe für die Frau empfunden und sieht nun keinen Sinn mehr darin, noch weiter seinem blutigen Handwerk nachzugehen, geschweige denn überhaupt weiterzuleben. Ich treffe eine folgenschwere Entscheidung. Das Messer in meiner Hand gleitet zurück an seinen Platz innerhalb meines Mantels. Ich gehe auf das Monster zu, nicht jedoch um es zu töten, ja nicht einmal, um mich explizit ihm zu nähern. Ich bücke mich hinab, hebe meine Armbrust auf und gehe. So wie der Mord- und Lebenswille der Bestie vergangen ist, ist meine Zielstrebigkeit dahingeschieden. Ich bin ein alter Mann, der sich am heutigen Tage zu viele Fehler geleistet hat. Ein Jäger sollte einsehen, wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist, andernfalls bringt er die Menschen, die zu schützen er sich geschworen hat, nur noch mehr in Gefahr, als sie ohnehin schon schweben. Wespennester sollten nicht unnötig durchgerüttelt werden. Seit jenem Vorfall sind mehrere Wochen vergangen. In den Nachrichten habe ich gehört, dass man den Mann verhaftet und für mehrfachen Mord verurteilt hat. Er wird Zeit seines restlichen Lebens im Gefängnis sitzen. Nicht ganz die Gerechtigkeit, die ich meiner Beute für gewöhnlich zuteilwerden lasse, aber wohl immer noch besser, als ihn frei herumlaufen zu lassen und Gefahr zu laufen, dass er eines Tages doch wieder rückfällig wird. Gier ist ein unnachgiebiges Ding. Sie kann nicht gestillt werden, nur für den Moment beruhigt, und selbst wenn sie versiegt, wird sie im Innern weiter schlummern. Darauf wartend, wieder hervorbrechen zu dürfen. Ich jage keine Monster mehr. Ich habe mich zur Ruhe gesetzt und warte nun. Warte darauf, Frieden zu finden. Er wird sich schon bald einstellen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Obschon ich meine Berufung an den Nagel gehängt habe, kann ich doch nichts gegen die antrainierten Instinkte unternehmen. Ich sehe noch immer, wofür der Rest der Welt blind ist, sehe das Funkeln in den Augen der Raubtiere, welche mich derzeit umkreisen und immer näher kommen. Ich jage keine Monster mehr. In den letzten Tagen ist mir häufiger ein junger Mann aufgefallen, welcher auf der anderen Straßenseite direkt gegenüber meines Fensters steht und mich beobachtet. Er macht gar keinen Hehl daraus, dass er es auf mich abgesehen hat, und doch gehen die Menschen an ihm vorbei, als wäre er unsichtbar. Er ist nicht ihr Problem. Noch nicht… Ich jage keine Monster mehr. Während ich das hier schreibe, gelange ich mehr und mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass heute der Tag ist. Die Kreatur steht wieder vor meinem Fenster, alle paar Minuten schaue ich hinaus und erblicke seine kalten, wachen Augen. Worauf er wohl wartet? Auf den rechten Augenblick? Möglich. Bald werde ich es wissen. Ich jage keine Monster mehr. Gerade hat es an meiner Tür geklingelt. Da ich nie Besuch bekomme und auch nichts bestellt habe, schätze ich, dass es der Tod war, welcher in Form einer Bestie zu mir kommen wird, sobald ich ihn einlasse. Nicht ''wenn, denn ich habe nicht vor, mich länger meinem Schicksal zu verweigern. Interessanterweise steht der junge Mann noch immer auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Heißt das, er hat einen Komplizen? Nein… schlimmer. In meinen letzten Minuten sickert ein schrecklicher Gedanke in mein Bewusstsein. Sie wissen es. Sie wissen, dass ihr ärgster Feind sich auf sein Ende gefasst gemacht hat. Der Moment, auf den sie so lange gewartet haben. Wenn ich nicht mehr bin, können sie ohne Furcht ihrem blutigen Geschäft nachgehen. Nicht allein, sondern als Gruppe, als marodierende Familie, die alle ein gemeinsames, grausames Hobby teilen. Wenn ich jetzt die Augen schließe, sehe ich Bilder vor mir, von blutüberströmten Straßen und brennenden Häusern. Inmitten dieses Chaos, die Monster, die grinsend und mit funkelnden Augen ihrer Beschäftigung nachgehen, welche sie nicht länger zu verbergen brauchen. Was wird nur aus der Welt werden? Wird die Menschheit sich erheben und kämpfen, oder werden sie auf die Knie fallen, betteln und niedergemäht werden? Ich habe mein Bestes getan. Ich habe sie verteidigt, solange ich konnte. Es wird Zeit, dass die Menschen lernen, sich selbst zu schützen. Tun sie es nicht, enden sie auf der Schlachtbank. Tief im Inneren bin ich froh, dass nicht mehr miterleben zu müssen. Es klingelt erneut. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt aufmachen gehen. Ich jage keine Monster mehr. Die Monster jagen mich. ________________________ Hier geht es weiter zum zweiten Teil: "Ich jage Tiere" Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Mehrteiler